Prisoner of Love
by cristina reid
Summary: Who says a slave has to hate their master? SLASH! Spencer/Dark Derek
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

He sat up in his master's bed with the sheet around his pale body and watched as his master got dressed for work. The man always seemed to be in a rush. He smiled as his master pulled one shoe on then the other. The man stood up from the chair in the corner of the room and stared at the boy. His dark eyes always got to the slave, there was something beautiful about his master. He just didn't want anyone else to order him around.

"Ok... Remember, don't turn up the air conditioner, it's already on 68. If you're hungry, there's left over meat loaf in the fridge. Don't try to drive the car again, before you end up killing someone this time, and most importantly... do not op-"

"Open the door to anyone but you." The slave finished and nodded. "I know."

The man stared for a moment. "I want to make sure no one comes in here, Spencer." He said seriously. You are mine, and mine only."

Spencer, the slave, smiled. "Who else could I belong to?" He stated happily.

The man stared again.

Spencer tilted his head and started playing with the small string that stuck out from the blanket. "Have a good day, master." He whispered.

The man walked up to the bed then leaned down and kissed his slave's head. "Be extra careful." He said low. "If anyone ever found out about you, they'd try to take you. And that's something I don't want to happen."

Spencer hummed. "I wouldn't be happy with anyone else." He said back.

The man turned and walked towards the bedroom door.

Spencer bit his bottom lip. "Derek!"

The master stopped, then slowly turned. The boy only stared for a moment with a smile. "I love you." He finally said.

Derek, the master, cleared his throat then nodded once, and turned and left.

Spencer sighed deeply and threw himself back on the bed. He wondered what it would take. What had to happen for his master to tell him those three small words.

Review Please :) If you want it to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Spencer was on his knees scrubbing the kitchen floor, Derek always insisted he use the mop, but Spencer always said no. He liked scrubbing the floors with the scrubber because it came out cleaner, especially those stubborn lines between the tiles. Spencer exhaled a breath and sat back on his knees, looking around at the wet floor. He smiled at the improvement. Yesterday the floor had been soaked in dirt and grime and Derek had gotten pretty angry, asking Spencer what he did all day when the man was away at work.

Spencer was speechless. He'd done everything trying to please his master, but he always seemed to forget something. But not today. Nope. He'd make sure that when Derek came home, the man was satisfied.

In every way possible.

Spencer stood up on his knees and suddenly frowned at the shadow he saw out the kitchen door's mini window. The boy slowly put the bucket down and just as slowly walked over. He reached out his hand to make sure it was locked.

That's when it happened.

The door burst in, making Spencer scream and jump backwards when four huge men holding big guns started running in. He was pushed back against the fridge by one of the men, while the others ran around the house, yelling. "Clear!"

"He isn't here!"

Spencer stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him. Dark eyes and dark hair, light-skinned. "Where is Derek Morgan?" The man asked low.

Spencer nervously shook his head. "I-I don't know who you're talking about." He lied.

The man stared for a moment before pulling Spencer towards one of the other men. "I have other ways of making him talk. Take him to the car. "

Suddenly the front door opened making all the cops freeze for one second before they all started scattering and hiding. Spencer opened his mouth to warn his master, but the cop next to him slapped a big gloved hand over his mouth and pulled him around the corner away from Derek's view.

Spencer held his breath as he watched his master through the clean glass window.

XOXOXOXO

Derek opened the door. "Spencer?" He called. "Spencer, I forgot my..." He trailed when he looked down at the newly wet floor. His brows narrowed and he quickly acted. He reached near the door and pushed a small red button his had hand-made himself. Then he reached inside he small drawer next to the door and pulled out a small gas mask then pulled it over his face.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer heard the small hissing sound. He knew what it was. He master had made sure it worked in case someone unwanted ever came inside the house. Spencer took a deep breath and held it. Within a few seconds the cops started falling over and coughing violently. Spencer felt the cop holding him loosen his grip, but the man wouldn't let go.

Spencer pulled his head forward then forcefully threw it back. He heard the man give a grunt before falling on the floor. The boy threw himself forward and quickly made his way to his master by crawling. He was half way in the living room when he felt his arm grabbed and he was lifted to his feet.

His master pulled him towards the front door and they were out.

Derek pulled Spencer inside the car and drove as quick as he could away from the house filling with sleeping gas. He glanced at the passenger, who was frozen in his seat taking short deep breaths.

"Breathe Spencer."

Spencer looked at him with wide eyes, still breathing heavy.

Derek shook his head angrily. "Why don't you listen to me, Spencer? I told you not to let anyone in. It looks like you need to be trained more." He said low.

Spencer gulped dryly. "I-I didn't- I didn't let them in." He breathed. "They broke in. They know who you are. Why do they..." He started coughing violently.

Derek sighed and picked up the mask next to him and put it over Spencer's nose. "Breathe in that." He looked towards the road and shook his head angrily.

Spencer watched as the man stood with the same angry face for the next ten minutes. "I'm sorry master. I failed."

Derek said nothing.

Spencer blinked worriedly. "Please forgive me?"

Derek looked towards him then sighed angrily and suddenly pulled over in a deserted road. The man quickly began undoing his belt.

Spencer's eyes widen and he shook his head. "Please don't. I promise I'll do better."

Derek said nothing as he pulled the belt open. Spencer watched with wide eyes. Was his master really going to hit him again? Spencer still had marks from the last time he almost burned the house down.

He was answered when his master sat back, his large dark cock sticking out of his zipper.

Spencer eyed the man, who stared with a knowing look. Spencer knew what he had to do to earn Derek's forgiveness. And he did it. He leaned towards is master then down, and grabbed the large cock in his mouth in one motion. He heard Derek grunt. He knew the man was already aroused by the site of his hard cock.

He ran his tongue over the slit, loving the taste of his master. He was salty and bitter. And Spencer really loved the sounds that came from his master. He looked up and saw Derek's eyes shut, his mouth slightly open in a groan. Spencer bobbed his head up and down in a quick motion and had to hold back a moan of his own when his master's breathing picked up and the man grabbed his hair in a harsh grip.

"That's it baby." Derek groaned. "You like me fucking your mouth, don't you? You want me to fuck your tight ass too, don't you?" He sent a harsh slap at Spencer's ass.

Spencer nipped at his cock and start sucking harder. He heard the man grunt loud so he was ready when the man came deep inside his mouth. Spencer never liked swallowing, but that was Derek's rule.

If you want to suck it, you have to swallow.

So that's exactly what Spencer did because he didn't want to get punished. He remembered a time when he couldn't the swallow the whole thing, and his master got angry. Spencer didn't get to eat until the next day. Good thing practise makes perfect.

Spencer leaned back up and stared at his master's zoned out face. The man gulped then brought his hands back to the car wheel. "You're forgiven." He said low.

Spencer gave a small smile then looked out the passenger window and watched as the car started moving again.

Neither noticed the SUV parked just around the corner.

Review Please :)


End file.
